Fandom
Though Stephanie was dead for a long while in canon, she was still alive in many people's hearts. Here are just a few neat things devoted (or that have sections devoted) to her: Websites Project Rooftop -Stephanie was not forgotten in Project Rooftop's really neat Stephanie Brown Costume Contest...also, heres the place where all the entries were submitted! mine's in there somewhere ---- this strip from shortpacked pays hilarious homage to Steph. Also, shortpacked on her return: here ---- Girl Wonder Of course. ---- Casstoons! Steph lives on (literally) in the indomitable Casstoons having wacky adventures with her best friend Cassandra Cain! First appearing as a resurrected scarecrow girl (a la Sue Dibny) she's now fully back to life, dating Conner Kent, working as a spy and mocking Tim with glee! ---- Scans Daily Stephanie Brown's scans_daily tag, where all sorts of scans and commentary on Steph are available, yours truly being a regular contributor. Also there is the Spoiler tag. ---- Stephanie Brown Fansite! pictures and musings on Steph ---- evenrobins.net -This website had lots of cool stuff on not only Stephanie (Robin IV), but also Jason Todd, Pre-Crisis Jason Todd and animated Tim Drake. Sadly it, appears to have gone belly up. I can only hope to honor its contributions to Steph fandom. Here's a (sadly imageless) archive. Here's their old banner as well. ---- Movies http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//1/18/Youtube1.jpg This is a lovely tribute to Stephanie Brown found on Youtube to the tune of Reammon's "Supergirl": "Supergirl" By derryderrydown http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//0/0b/Youtube2.jpg Here is a tribute to Stephanie to the tune of Green Day's "Wake Me Up When September Ends": "In Memory of Spoiler" By Fickle Pegasus A very awesome Stephsvoice video about Steph hitting people! Spoiler Strikes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//b/bb/Truetribute.jpg A very detailed tribute that gives an overview of Steph's life, up to and including her return. "True Tribute to Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (DC Comics)" By LEvraiMrX http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//f/f7/Sandalwood.jpg A tribute to Stephanie and Cassandra's friendship:"Sandalwood" By monkeycrackmary A video about Tim and Cass and Kon and Steph! Operation Peter Pan by monkeycrackmary http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/10/Vid1.jpg The first of many awesome live action Spoiler videos- All by StephsVoice: "Spoiler Tribute http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/cf/Vid2.jpg A ninja tries to take on Spoiler! Pssh, good luck, guy."Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//c/c8/Vid3.jpg Another challenger to Spoiler! Don't these guys ever learn?"Spoiler: Bad Sunrise" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/1f/Vid4.jpg The Spoilermobile makes it's live action debut!"Spoiler: Going the Distance" http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/6b/Vid5.jpg To catch a car thief- Spoiler style.3 Audition- Spoiler Full Throttle" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youyubespoiler.jpg Coke dealers beware- Spoiler's has ISSUES with drug users."Batman3: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler Outnumbered" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//6/63/Youtubespoiler2.jpg The Suburban Ninja captures a girl he believes to be Steph, only to have the real Spoiler come to the rescue![http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3kEPln6w08&feature=channel_page "The Dark Knight: Gotham Protectors - Spoiler vs. Suburban Ninja (round 2)"] Gasp! Spoiler injured? A new storyline begins! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Spoiler Lost The saga continues! Spoiler's nemesis wants to save her...for later! Same Steph time, Same Steph channel! Batman Shadow of the Bat: Gotham Protectors- Caffiend's Quest 1st video in a series about Stephanie Brown designed to link the videos by StephsVoice. this video is going after the video of Bad Sunrise, before and after the video where Spoiler is on a motorcycle. Stephanie Brown Calender ''By LevraiMrX 2nd video of the series Stephanie Brown Calendar where the action is this time before the video where Spoiler takes two members of a gang. This video was designed to tell a little history RazerLeafs. Stephanie Brown Calender 02 By LevraiMrX A nifty little trailer for Stephvoice and LevraiMrX's videos.Fanmade Trailer The Spoiler By LevraiMrX What is Spoiler teamed up with Azreal?Batman-Battle for the Cowl Epilogue Gotham Teamups By Steph'svoice ---- Custom Action Figures Custom Stephanie Action figures! They're REALLY nice too, one for civilian Steph, Spoiler, Robin and the Robin costume she made herself. See it here! And another custom action figure! Here! And yet another Spoiler custom action figure! Here it is! A Steph!Robin custom! Girl Wonder Go! ---- Misc. A kickin' lj mood theme courtesy of poisonivory: here And I made some alterations to it to suit my personal tastes, and updated it to "post Steph's return," no slight on ivory's awesomeness as expounded here. My collection of Steph (and Cass!) icons: "I'm Robin, and you're screwed" And a few additional ones as well as a signature